Embodiments of the present disclosure may generally relate to a receiver circuit, and more particularly to a technology for a receiver capable of receiving a signal in a semiconductor device.
Electronic products such as a personal computer (PC), a tablet, a laptop, a smartphone, etc. may include various electronic elements. Two different electronic elements contained in each electronic product may communicate with each other at a high speed so as to process more data within a short time. Among these electronic elements, semiconductor devices may each include a transmitter circuit and a receiver circuit, such that the semiconductor devices may communicate with each other.
The semiconductor devices may be coupled to each other through a signal transmission line such as a bus, so that the semiconductor devices may communicate with each other. A signal transmitted along the transmission line in each semiconductor device may be reflected from the end of the transmission line. The reflected signal may cause noise, such that an original signal may be affected by the noise, resulting in reduction of a signal quality. During signal transmission along the transmission line in the semiconductor device, when degradation of the signal occurs, the operation speed of the semiconductor device may be reduced. Accordingly, the receiver circuit may recover the attenuated signal to the original signal.
With rapid development of higher-performance semiconductor devices, semiconductor devices capable of operating at a relatively high speed while simultaneously reducing power consumption have been developed. However, the level or amplitude of a signal transmitted through a bus is gradually reducing. Therefore, an improved receiver circuit that recovers the transmitted signal and reduces power consumption is desirable.